A Tale of Two Women
by Kristen3
Summary: When David asks for advice about girls, Niles remembers a time when he had to make a fateful decision. One-shot. Rating is for minor profanity.


"Uh, Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Niles looked up to see David standing in the doorway to his study. Had his son always been so tall? Just last night, he and Daphne were discussing how it was impossible that their son was in his senior year of high school. Wasn't he just in third grade just a few years ago? Forcing himself to focus, Niles nodded. "Of course, son. You know I'm always here to help you with your homework."

"It's not about that," David said immediately. "It's actually kind of personal, which is why I didn't want to ask Mom."

"Confidentiality is sort of the basis of my work," Niles said, chuckling. He pointed to a seat in front of his desk.

"OK," David said, sitting down. "It's about a girl. A-actually two girls."

"Are you dating two girls at once? You know your mother and I raised you better than that."

"No," David said, laughing. "See, it's more like, I'm interested in two girls. And I can't decide between them, because I like them both in different ways."

"Ah, I see," Niles said with a knowing smile. "Go on."

"Well, I've been really good friends with this girl, Katie. She's not really popular or anything, but she's smart, and funny and really nice. You ever meet a girl like that?"

Niles laughed. "Yes. And I married her." He couldn't help smiling as he thought of Daphne.

"Right," David said, realizing what his father meant. "But then there's this other girl, Sarah. She's a cheerleader, and so pretty. I mean, every guy I know wants to go out with her. But she asked for _my_ number, Dad! I couldn't believe it when she handed me her phone to add a contact."

"That must have felt good," Niles said.

"Yeah," David said. "All my friends are so jealous! But the thing is, I keep finding myself thinking about Katie. I'm so torn." He hung his head, wishing he could figure out what to do.

Before Niles spoke, he immediately felt his mind going into the past. Long ago, he'd once been forced to choose between two women who couldn't have been more different. "David, you know your mom and I took a long time before we got together, right?"

David nodded. He'd heard the story countless times by now. "You fell in love with Mom the minute you saw her, but it was seven years before you could even tell her."

"Right," Niles said, realizing David must have memorized the story. "Well, there's a part you don't know. Right before your mother and I became a couple, I met someone else. She was a doctor, and so pretty. She had social connections, too. Back then, that sort of thing was important to me, knowing the right people and such."

"So, did you go out with her?"

Niles nodded. "I brought her to your uncle's so that she could meet the family. They didn't like her one bit. I was angry, of course! I had gotten over my feelings for your mom and found someone else. But my own family couldn't even support me." He shook his head, wishing he could go back now and do things differently. "But, not long after that, I learned that your mother was beginning to have feelings for me."

"Wow," David said. This was a story he'd never heard before.

"'Wow' indeed," Niles said."I was flabbergasted to learn I might have a shot at your mother after all. So….I attempted to break things off with the other woman I'd been seeing." He decided it wasn't necessary to tell David about his hasty marriage and all of the drama surrounding that. Some details were better left unsaid.

"How did she take it?" David asked.

"Not well," Niles said, chuckling. That, he knew, was putting it mildly. "Whoever said _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ was certainly onto something."

"So what happened?"

"Well, she attempted to stop your mother and me from seeing each other. I think she wanted to make our lives miserable. It was a hard time for all of us. But, eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew I had to do something, so I told her off. I couldn't bear to see the way your mother was hurting."

"Wow. What happened after that?"

"You already know the rest of the story," Niles said. "Your mother and I began dating, and although there were bumps along the way, we both knew we'd found where we belonged. We finally married, and had you about a year later."

"Wow," David repeated. "I never knew any of this."

Niles nodded. "We don't like to think about that time in our lives. It wasn't easy. But I hope you see the point I'm trying to make."

"You're saying I shouldn't go for the popular girl?"

"Well, don't get distracted by that, is what I'm saying. Sometimes appearances aren't everything. What matters is what's in your heart."

David nodded. "I see what you mean." He began to realize, the only reason he'd been so excited over Sarah was that she was a popular cheerleader. Katie was the one who had really gotten his attention. That was crystal clear in how he felt every time he thought of her. He stood up. "Thanks, Dad."

Niles smiled. "Anytime. I'm always here."

"I know." David couldn't help rolling his eyes a bit. "I love you."

"Love you, too, son." Niles felt his heart swell with pride at the kind of man he'd become. He watched as David exited the study, no doubt heading for his room. Once again, Niles was grateful for the choice he'd made so many years ago. It was the best decision he'd ever made.

 **The End**


End file.
